Silent Joy
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Jon Arryn death has not been in vain. He sent his great-niece of marry the true heir to the Iron Throne. Morgan Sharra Arryn will be the key to Jon's survival. Now the War of Five Kings is coming. He will be placed on the Throne and he will bring his families justice.
1. Chapter 1

"_My mortal foe can no ways wish me a greater harm than England's hate; neither should death be less welcome unto me than such a mishap betide me."- Elizabeth I_

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones. Sorry, about the confusion, but I reread it and made it more sense about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jon Arryn, Lord of Eyrie and Hand to the King is dying.

Pycelle told everyone that his time is coming near.

Everyone in court is either indifferent or simply doesn't care.

No care about the old Falcon.

All of them did not care except Robert and this little lady of his household.

Her name is Morgan Sharra Arryn. She is a girl by the age of four and ten who is already started to flowered this year.

Her hair is blonde, but softer color then Lannister's golden mane. Her blue eyes are clear as the skies when the sun lighten the world. Morgen wear her house's colors of blue and patterns of White falcon and the moon. She is a cute girl with few freckles on her nose and cheeks that are fading soon. However, it is her spirit is strong that many people would appreciate it. Or so, Jon Arryn often said to her. When Jon had fallen by a sickness, he has been in bedrest this entire time. Morgen had never left his side and sit on the same chair to make a flower crowns to please the Maiden for her grace and kindness this man needs.

'_Please, Maiden I pleaded with you to give your nurture, love and kindness to Jon Arryn.'_

She is never a big religion on the seven gods. The only God she will ever respect is the Stranger. For it is the Stranger who shows no favor of any bias, ridicule, poor, rich, animals, people, good and evil.

Morgen believes in the Old Gods. That is why; she will change her religion after Jon Arryn's death because they don't answer any prayers that she prays to them.

"Morgan," Jon whispers as he reaches out his hand to her. She urgently went to his side to hold his hand.

Jon eyes looked at hers. Yes, she looks as beautiful as his Jeyne was at that age, but he sees her as Elbert, the son of Ronnel. This is his nephews' child that he raised as if she was his own.

"My child. Oh how you've grown."

She bit her lip and blinking her eyes to prevent tears from falling. Morgen doesn't want to disappoint him of seeing her crying like a helpless little girl.

Jon coughs a bit and smiled at her. He knows. He knows that his time is coming to the end.

"Listen to me, I have big plans for you," He whizzed and whimpers, "You will be well taken care and loved. I have written to the king and he will know what to do. It's okay, my dear."

Morgan shed her tears and she whimpers from her lips.

"Tell him," Jon wheezed harder. "Tell him, the seed is strong…the seed is Strong!" Morgan heard the door bang opened as Lysa Arryn his wife came and King Robert rushed in.

The king shouted Pycelle for help. Morgan ignored all of them as she focus on her great-uncle and held his hand tight.

Robert came to her side watching Jon Arryn fading away.

"Seed is Strong!"

"Jon...? Don't worry; everything is going to be fine." Robert told Jon, his foster father and he loved the man.

"Seed is strong. Robert, seed is strong."

Jon Arryn, Lord of Eyrie and Hand to King Robert has passed away.

Robert tears fallen down like rain, yet he is angry at the Gods for taking away his only father figure he had in this life.

_The seed is strong. What does he mean by that?_ Robert looked at Morgan who refused to let go his cold hand from her own as she stared at his body.

He could mean Morgan because she is healthy and bright child or he means his heir and son who are named by him.

Robert doubts it because the way he sees it. Robert Arryn won't live much longer.

* * *

The day after tomorrow, Jon Arryn had been well cared for by the silent sisters and his widow wife, Lysa Arryn and her son Robin Arryn left last night. Not all had left because Morgan Arryn had stayed behind.

"My child, I am sorry about Jon Arryn."

Morgan look at saw Tyrion Lannister, the Imp as people mocked him.

Morgan nodded gratefully to him and looked back at her grandfather figure body.

"I heard that we are going to North." Tyrion sips his cup and looked at her reactions. She seems lack of life, but her shoulders are a bit stiff.

"Yes, don't worry. I will never leave you behind. You're my friend and I hear that your husband to be is waiting for you at the north."

Morgan blushed by that notion. She is scared and nervous because Jon Arryn made a proposal for her hand to marry one of Eddard Stark's sons.

Tyrion laughed quietly in amusement. He knows that she is shy around men and naïve as a babe when man wanted more from women. Tyrion rescued her more than once since he knew there bad intention on her.

"I assured you this one will be good to you. Since he does came from a good, honorable family. He will treat you with respect and honor."

Morgan should hope so because she is going away from her home and live in the North.

Morgan is riding her grey horse name, Stormy.

She cannot lie to say that she is nervous. She is anxious and scared about meeting her husband.

Robert Baratheon is in his mood over the carriage that is carrying the Queen and his three children, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen.

"Morgan," She heard Robert called to her and rein her horse to pace itself to run to him.

"Aye, there it is Winterfell." Robert looked at the sweet little girl is now becoming a woman. She is becoming more matured since Jon Arryn's death.

Robert knew that she change her beliefs from the Sevens into Old Gods. He allowed that because she made herself a promise to hold it until Jon Arryn's death. Robert would have done the same if he could.

"You know," Morgan turned and looked at the King face, "When good ole' Jon told me in this arrangement for you. Know this, if you don't want to do this. I won't hold it against you." Robert's blues eyes show concern for this girl.

Morgan is thinking deeply for a moment, she smiled and patted his hand saying that she will go through this.

Robert gently laugh, "Alright, let's get this over with." Robert turned and shouted, "Kingslayer! Go and get my son out of here! He will be riding along the way!"

They waited in that same spot.

"Oh, Gods both Old and New! Why did they curse me on having Joffrey as a son?" Morgan looked at him and frowns a bit. "He is a crown Prince. He should be acting like one! Know this girl, if you have a son make sure you raised him right. Understood?" He sternly looked at which she nodded firmly. Morgan never liked the prince Joffrey. In fact, she is disgusted of him. He is vain, vile, ignorant and cruel of a boy.

And his mother is just as sufferable then Lysa Arryn. Cersei Baratheon is the most beautiful woman in the seven Kingdoms. But Morgan is disgusted by Cersei's selfishness and shortsightedness.

At least the other two is sweet and gentle. But all she ever saw them as Lannister's instead of Baratheon's colors.

Her uncle often said, "Never trusts Lannister nor tried to challenge them without reasons." Here comes the pouty prince riding out in the cold. Morgan doesn't care for him and just wanted to meet her husband.

The king's part had entered and makes way. He saw the Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon, Sandor Clegane; the Hound, and her.

Lady Arryn is wearing her house colors and sigil on her cloak and clothing.

Jon wanted to inspect her closely but the king is already riding up. King Robert Baratheon first of his name is not what he imagine.

"You're Grace."

"You got fat." Robert strong voice is heard from the air. It has gotten everyone nervous on how Ned would response to it. Ned knew this game and he prompt 'looks who's talking'. It gotten both Ned and Robert laughed about it. They hugged each other as he saw his wife.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Cat like she is his long-lost sister.

"Your grace." Says, Catelyn.

"Nine years. Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ned smile at Robert as said, "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

Queen Cersei steps out of the carriage after her children with a distasteful look on her face. He remembers her, but she isn't much for her cold heart.

Arya asked, "Where's the Imp?"

"Will you shut up?"

Robert went to Robb, "And who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert shakes his hand. Robert moved to his daughter, Sansa, "My, you're a pretty one. And your name is?..."

Arya spoked proudly, "Arya."

Robert went To Bran, "Ohhh, show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier!"

Robert chuckles and moves back towards Ned. Behind him, Jaime Lannister removes his helmet.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother."

"Would you please shut up!"

Cersei walks up to Ned and offers her hand; after a moment, Eddard kisses it. He saw her eyes true anger against his daughter, as if she fears her. Southern don't like people whom consider magic as evil beings that should be killed.

"My Queen."

Catelyn had quickly curtsying, "My Queen."

"Take me to your crypt; I want to pay my respects."

Cersei the queen called out to Robert, "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely, the dead can wait."

"Ned."

He gave the queen apology gaze as he followed Robert.

* * *

**In the Winterfell Crypts…**

Eddard Stark holds a lantern for Robert to travel down to the crypts. Ned wants to know what happen to their old mentor.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn," Ned beseeches Robert.

Robert shook his head, "One moment he was fine, and then…Burned him right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man."

"We both did."

"He never had to teach you, but me…you remember me at 16? All I wanted to do was crack some skulls and fuck some girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye," Ned answered that he remembers. He just gave Robert a side look that seemed skeptical, barely suppressing his smile.

Robert notice it right away and he simply laugh, "Don't look at me like that! It's not his fault that I don't listen."

Robert turned serious, "I need you, Ned. These are dangerous times…I need good around me, like Jon Arryn. Men like you. I need you down at Kingslanding, not up here where you're no damn use to anyone."

Robert stood tall and gave Ned his decree, "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the hand of the king."

Ned stood there speechlessly and humbly kneeled before Robert, "I'm not worthy of the honor."

"I'm not trying to honor you," Robert told him. Good old Ned, he hasn't change a bit. "I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, stand up, Ned."

Eddard complies as Robert continues.

"You helped me win the iron throne, now help me keep that damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister were alive we are bound as brothers. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have daughter…My Joffrey and your Sansa shall join our houses."

Robert added, "Also, you need to plan a wedding for Lady Morgan Arryn to you son, Jon Snow."

Ned froze and looked at his old friend in shocked, "What do you mean?"

"It's Jon's last will for his niece and he is worried that she will not be well taken care of once he is gone. I promise him that I will take care of her and make sure that she is healthy and happy. After all, for some reason, his wife doesn't like her and refuse to bring her to Eyrie. Ha! I bet you anything that he loved that girl more than his wife."

"I will ask my son about it. If not, I can keep her as my ward."

Robert laughs and patted his shoulder hard.

"Well, that settles it."

They walk further into the crypts where they made pass through the stature of all the Stark's family. They went to a beautiful woman stature: Lyanna Stark.

Ned Stark sister and Robert's fiancée before Robert's Rebellion which spark the war between the Targaryen's dynasties ended and he won the Iron Throne.

Robert places a feather in her stone hands, "Did you have to bury in a place like this? She should be in hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her."

He will not allow that. Ned knew that his sister just want to come home.

"She is my sister. This is where she belongs."

"She belongs with me. In my dreams I killed him every night." Robert gazed at Lyanna, but eyes darken when he mention him.

Rhaegar Targaryen.

The dragon prince kidnapped his sister and she died after Robert won the throne.

"It's done. The Targaryen's are gone." Ned assured Robert.

Robert lowered his head, "Not all of them."

* * *

**Hope you like this. Yes, Morgan Sharra Arryn is born mute and many thought she was useless, but Jon Snow will see her as his wife to assist him in any way he can. SO, give me reviews and comments of this.**

**Morgan Sharra Arryn looks like 03d8f087947adc952f85ee2dd87897b9**


	2. Chapter 2

"_A clear and innocent conscience fears nothing."-_ Elizabeth I

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Back in the courtyard, Jon Snow heard the news and to say at least he is not happy about it. His father told him about it, the arrangement by the King. Lord Stark asked Jon that it is better to marry her.

Jon Snow is marrying someone of Noble birth.

Lady Morgan Sharra Arryn of house of Arryn and great-niece of Jon Arryn is his wife to be.

She is marrying a bastard.

Jon frowned more and started to hit the dummy more aggressively with his blunted sword. Robb and Theon are standing in the background watching with Robb's worriedness and Theon's amusement.

"Come on, Snow. So what you're going to marry a noble girl." Theon continue, "I mean, the way I heard she is mentally retard."

"Theon," Robb hissed as he hit his rib.

Jon kept hitting the dummy until the sound paused loudly.

SNAP!

The training dummy broken and ripped as it fallen down to the ground.

Jon huff and puff his exhausted state, but still standing over the training dummy.

"Jon, don't listen to Theon said about her being," Robb tried to find some words for his bride, "different."

Jon frowned as he continues looking at the dummy is destroyed.

"Come on, Jon," Robb urged Jon to move away from the ruined dummy, "Let's get ready before the King and his party are here."

Jon went with Robb to get themselves clean off.

"What if I can't stand her?" Jon asked Robb which he replies, "Arrange marriages are complicated in the beginning, but you both will grow to tolerate each other."

Tolerate? Is this Jon's life is going to be right now? He wants to ran away and join the wall to take the Black.

"Father is counting on you," Robb reminded him.

Of course, he is. Jon is going to have to suck up to this because House of Stark cannot afford to insult the House of Arryn.

* * *

**Sansa Chambers**

Now here they are, getting ready for the feast. Catelyn and Sansa are in her chamber room. They are getting ready for the feast for the royal family.

"Do you think Joffrey likes me?" Sansa question while looking herself in the mirror, "What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

"Then he is the most stupid prince that he ever lives." Catelyn soothe Sansa's fear.

It seemed that Sansa didn't hear her mother.

"He is so handsome. When would we marry? Soon? Or do we have to wait?"

"Hush now. Your father hasn't said yes, yet."

"Why would he say, no?" Sansa retorted, confused. "He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms."

"He'd had to leave home. He had to leave me. And so will you." Catelyn told Sansa. The last time her husband left was Robert rebellion and he brought that baby, Jon Snow with him. The second was Greyjoy's Rebellion and he brought back Theon Greyjoy as a ward.

"You left your home to come here." Sansa argued. "And I'd be queen someday." Sansa turns and pleads her mother, "Please make father say yes!"

"Sansa..."

"Please, please! It's only thing I ever wanted."

Catelyn looks lost for a moment and turns Sansa around to finish her hair.

* * *

**At the feast**

"I, Robert Baratheon had decreed that Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell has accepted to be the hand of the King!" The loud cheer ran through their halls.

"Also, the Baratheon and Starks had fought battles and came to our calling in two wars. I propose to unite our house together, my son and heir; Joffrey Baratheon will marry Sansa Stark. Also, Jon Arryn wished to make his niece happy and well taken care of. He has written that he wished to have Jon Snow married to his great-niece Morgan Sharra Arryn. May we unite our house!"

Louder cheers came. Catelyn furious at it. She can't believe it! Jon Snow, her husband shame is marrying an Arryn girl and could claim Eyrie should her sister and her son die. The girl showed neither resistance nor any disapproval on this match. Probably, following Jon Arryn decision as his last wished when he died.

There was music, dances, laughter and the Banners hanging on the walls. Everyone is being merry and drinking whole heartily. She is thankful at that, but never said it out loud.

By Gods, how can his grace, Robert Baratheon act so shameful in public and shaming his wife of all people?!

As she looked at Queen Cersei Baratheon had fury in her eyes, as a god hostess she must show her grace the hospitality of Winterfell?

"Is this your first time here in Winterfell, your grace?"

The queen answered, "Yes, lovely country." She saw the queen looked at Sansa and small smile was shown.

"I'm sure it's very grim after Kingslanding. I remember how scared I was when Ned first brought me up here for the first time."

Sansa came at the request of the Queen.

"Hello, little dove, but you are a beauty. How old are you?"

Cat singled Sansa to answer, "Thirteen, your grace."

Cat felt relief at her daughters answered.

"You tall. Still growing?"

"I think so, your grace."

However, she gave a very blunt question.

"And have you bled yet?"

Sansa looked stunned at she gazed at Cat. She singled her daughter again to answer her grace.

"No, your grace."

The queen asked again, "Your dress, did you make it?" Sansa nodded happily as if she forgotten about her flowering.

"Such a talent! You must make something for me." Sansa nodded and smiled more as she curtsying and left.

"I hear we might share a grandchild someday.

Catelyn heard and turned to Cersei questions said, "I hear the same."

"Your daughter will do well in the Capital. Such a beauty shouldn't be hidden in the country side."

Catelyn didn't answer only nodded.

"I'm surprises about Lord Arryn for his niece marriage."

Cat was stunned, but did not say anything.

Cersei just waved it off and laughs. "It's fine. At least she smart to know Jon Arryn make this decision and she always loved him and pleases him more than enough. Heh. It's funny that Jaime was upset about her new arrangement to Jon Snow. You know my father was about to ask for Jaime's released his duty and announce marriage proposal to her hand. Jon Arryn openly refuses to hand over his precious niece to a dishonorable man. And Jaime is angry at that and Lady Morgan would openly look at him in disgust. But I don't worry; I'm sure that my father will think of something for Lannister sake."

Catelyn knew that meaning. Tywin Lannister knew that he wants his heir and Lady Morgan in the path to produce many Lannister children soon enough.

"I assure you your grace. That Lady Morgan will be well looked after."

"Good. For your sakes, that is."

Now that sounded like a threat, but she knows that her children will do their duties.

Lady Morgan decided to sneak away from the dinner feast. She looked outside and saw snowflakes coming down from the skies.

The snow is coming down a lot and she dance a little in the courtyard.

"My Lady." Morgan gasped in fright and she is surprised at the speaker.

Jon Snow is there.

Jon is not sure what to think, but the light from the moon made her appearance so alluring and calm.

He is not sure what to do, but he feels that she doesn't like him and so he went for an apology.

"I wish to make a formal apology to you, Lady Arryn." Jon stuttered a bit and yet she looked at him with an eyebrows rise.

"I know that you are a highborn lady that was expected more from her husband, but sadly I am a bastard." Jon took a moment to breathe, "I cannot offer you much except my shame. But that's okay!" He raised his hands like an assuring wild horse to tame.

"We can make an honorable agreement that we will perform duty. Hopefully, we can grow as friends if you like?" Jon blushed and rubbed his neck with a nervous act he develops as a child.

No words are given and the wind blows threw their hairs. Jon felt like she is not happy with this arrangement. He was about to leave until he felt something pulling his sleeves.

"My Lady," Jon spoked in awe. She smiled at him. She doesn't mind!

"Can you say something?" Jon smiled shyly at her, "At least, a verbal response?" Morgan whips out a paper and her charcoal. She seems to be writing something down.

"I am mute."

Jon couldn't stop his jaw dropping. His hands are shaking the paper and he was not expecting that.

"You mean all this time you are mute."

Morgan shyly nodded her head and written something on the paper.

"I hope that you don't mind."

All this time, he thought she hated him! Turns out that she is mute this whole time and everyone thought she was a retard or a stupid girl from Eyrie.

Well, that's a relief.

"No, I don't mind as long as you don't mind me a bastard." Jon Smiled at her and she blushed more feebly.

Morgan hand went to his to shake his hand. Jon returns happily with her motion. They will call it truths and try to work out their new roles of husband and wife.

This marriage could work out for them than they thought.

* * *

**Okay that is it! Sorry, about the confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing _

_and rightdoing there is a field._

_I'll meet you there._

_When the soul lies down in that grass_

_the world is too full to talk about." _

― _Rumi_

* * *

**I don't own Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Robert Baratheon

Robert Baratheon king of, well, you know the titles. He watches the young couple interact with each other. It still surprises him that Jon Arryn the man whom he viewed as a father decided to name Jon Snow to marry his great-niece. He decided to do something for Jon Snow. He believes that he should be named Stark because Jon never mentions any legitimate him or not.

That sweet girl had already lost so much in life. People who cared about her, but left this world without meaning to hurt the girl.

Robert is writing down to legitimize paper work and gulping his wine from his cup.

"Ah, Ned come in! I have to tell you something," Robert smiled as Ned walked in. Same old Ned.

"You need me, your grace?"

"BAH! Enough with the whole grace thing! I need to talk to you about your boy, Jon Snow." Robert looked Ned which he had noticed that he stiffen at the mention of his bastard son. Probably, still guilty about it. Ned is always too hard on himself. It wasn't his fault that the boy's mother must have been a rare wench to make him forget that he had married his dead brother's fiancé just so, they could get the army from that blasted Tully.

"Well, Jon is a fine young man. He holds his moral and honor highly as he has been taught along with my children." Ned told Robert while Robert is eyeing on him to see if what he says is true. He is not cruel to bastards because he had several of his own. Mya Stone happens to be his favorite and first bastard girl that he loved openly to her.

He wants to make sure that Lady Arryn is well proper looked after and Jon seemed to be an honorable man to take care of her.

"Good, he is going to have to be for her sake." Ned nodded firmly with Robert.

"Ned, the reason why I have called you here is this." Robert showed his paper to legitimized Jon Snow. Ned looked surprised as he looked at him.

"I wanted her at least have proper last name. In case, that Mad Fish happens to die along with Robin. Her children can very well ruled Vale for that reason.

"But Robert, don't you think that will set off dispute between families."

"I'm counting on it. Besides, Lady Morgan had taken care of Vale while Jon takes his wife with him in Kingslanding. I have no doubt that many of Jon's Bannermen wanted her to rule Vale over her Aunt by marriage and cousin."

Robert knew that Lysa never cared for the Jon's great niece. Many would say that he loved that girl more than anything in the world. Morgan is clever despite that she can't speak at all. But he knew first hand that women of Arryn are tempered when push them to the limit.

Hell, the mountain clans had more respect for her than Jon and his lady wife.

Oddly, enough Jon told him if he could bring out a marriage contract for his niece and Jon Snow. Robert find this strange request, but he went and did it anyway.

"Lady Morgan will marry to Jon Stark and if an heir is born that is when the Vale will decide who will lead them."

"But Robert…!"

"This is a command, Ned. Jon will curse both of us if we don't do his will." Ned looked defeated, but he knew that his honor would damn them both. "Alright, I'll summon Jon here." Ned gotten up to leave until Robert stopped him for a moment. "Oh, one more thing, brings in Lady Morgan with him."

Robert knew the risks. He hated to put Ned an awful position. Yes, there will be outraged from Lysa Arryn, but he fears the same mistakes as Rhaenyra Targaryen the one and a half year queen. There is no doubt that the Vale will be divided one to support Lady Morgan and the other half support Robin and his mother. The older powerful house such as Royce and Waynwood will no doubt support Lady Morgan. The other houses that are new still voices to support Lysa and her son.

No doubt that blasted fish, Hoster Tully will not be pleased if Lady Morgan wins the seat of the Vale. She will the most powerful lady that has a husband from House of Stark.

Robert knew that he was being selfish, but Vale is in critical situations.

He just hopes that both of the young couple will be alright.

He prays that he isn't making a mistake of the cause.

* * *

**Okay, there you go. It's short, but you get the idea. I hope that you are keeping watch out of my chapters and story. Also, note that I will update on Saturday and Sundays because I have a job at the warehouse. So, keep the lookout for updating chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'd like to be a queen in people's hearts but I don't see myself being queen of this country."

-Princess Diana

* * *

**I don't own Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Morgan Arryn**

Lady Morgan was simply doing nothing and tried to read her book filled with poetry to help pass the time. However, her mind is not focused on the book itself.

No, her mind was from that meeting.

King Robert who proclaimed his intention of this wedding.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_She was taking a stroll with Jon Snow to see the winter rose garden. Morgan never has seen flowers like that in the south of Vale.  
_

_Her eyes beamed at the sight of them._

_Jon went pick some out and took one rose for her. Morgan nodded her head and took a sniff on the rose._

'_Perhaps, this marriage can work.' Morgan thought to herself. She would enjoy it more if Jaime Lannister is not in her presence along with two guards from the Starks._

_Gods, she is annoyed by Jaime Lannister's persistence._

_And by the looks of its Jon Snow to try on his own be polite to ask Ser Jaime to leave since she could tell that he is getting annoyed too._

_Lady Morgan prays to the Old Gods to make him leave or better yet someone to summon them._

"_My lady," She turns to page boy no doubt she ever felt grateful to Robert's bitch. No, she is not taking it back since she is in a very bad mood.  
_

"_Yes?" Jon answer for her._

_"His grace, King Robert wishes to speak with Lady Arryn and also your presence is required." The message is very clear, but Lady Morgan is worried that King Robert has changed his mind or worse what if Tywin Lannister's letter came with cruel intention to break this marriage out.  
_

_She felt her hand is touch by another one. She looks up and sees that it is Lord Snow's hand.  
_

_"Let us go," Jon whispers her in the ear.  
_

_Morgan nod in reply._

_They walked down to go to Lord Stark's private room and graced themselves before King Robert.  
_

_The king's guards are standing on the door and knocked._

"_Come in," Lord Stark answered._

_The door is opened as Jon guided her into the room first._

_Jon bowed below his waist and Morgan curtsy before his grace and her future good father. "Your grace, Lord Stark."_

"_Ah!"_

_Robert's groaned in agony alarmed both Jon and Morgan._

"_Is something wrong, your grace?" Jon questioned, but Robert looked at them deadpan look. Morgan at him in confusion._

_"It's bad enough that Ned called me that informal way, but I begging you don't start with 'your grace' shit with me."_

_Morgan looked at Robert and back at Jon for this sight._

_Yes, she remembers when she was a child. He insists that she looked at him as Uncle, not King.  
_

_Jon looked back at her which she shrugged off. It's her way of saying let him have his way._

"_Ahem!" Ned coughed to bring back to the real reason. "Jon, Lady Arryn there is a reason why we called you here."_

_She tilted her head in confusion at Lord Stark._

'_What could it possibly be important?' she wondered._

_"There is a request for this marriage to continue our union for the house of Stark and Arryn. One is for Jon to be known as Stark as per gratitude from Robert."  
_

_She sighs in relief over that fact of this marriage will continue as plan._

_Jon stuttered a bit as Morgan looked at him._

"_You-ur Grace," Jon looked at King Robert then his father._

"_Also," Robert interrupted Lord Stark, "with your marriage that not only tied Jon Snow here with the house of Stark but make a Lady Morgan possible claim to Vale."_

_Lady Morgan choked in the air in shock and surprised at his proclamation.  
_

_Jon gaped like a gob fish at King Robert's plan._

_Morgan had always thought that once she is married that would mean she can never return home ever._

_Like a bolt of lighting, she took out of her paper and charcoal to write the most important message._

_It says, "What about Lady Lysa and her son, Robin? Surely, you realized that I could cause a civil war in Vale. Not only that Riverlands won't stand for it."_

_Robert grunt amusedly and said, "I had hope that you ignore it, but you are too smart for your good."  
_

_Lord Stark says, "If you are worried about the Civil war to be assured that the North won't take part in this possible civil war. As it stands as long as I have married to the eldest daughter then I won't intervene."  
_

_Morgan darkly scowled in her head, 'In other words, your wife still rule your house and children.'_

_Morgan didn't in fact like Lady Catelyn Stark or better yet she doesn't like any house of Tully period. Due to the Mad Fish who would belittle her and calling her awful things when Jon Arryn wasn't around. Hell, Morgan even slaps her hard enough that one time that Jon Arryn had to separate them from physically fighting each other.  
_

_Morgan hated her every fiber!_

_Since then she wanted to prove her worth that she may be mute, but she will make her action speak louder.  
_

"_We wanted to be confirmed that Vale will be under your jurisdiction. What happens to her penalty is under your choice. I managed to convince Ned that what happens to either side must not seek revenge."_

_She felt pressure worst if she does challenge her then she could die or Lady Lysa will die._

"_We formed a contact and all that is left for you to signed it."_

_There lies a contact and what it needs is her to sign it.  
_

_Do or die._

* * *

She sobs as she couldn't believe it. This was meant to be the happiest day of her life since her betrothal was announced.

Now all is true that her marriage is now a key for civil war in Vale.

She covers her face with her hands as she silently cries in sadness.

She wished Jon Arryn is here.

She wished for many things that are still here with her.

Now she is more alone than ever.

Back at Ned's seat, there is a contact that is spread that is something written:

Lady Morgan of House Arryn

* * *

**Now it's back and I hope you are keeping yourself safe.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Eddard Stark**

He felt sympathy. No, there is anger among them.

Perhaps, it is his wolf instinct as his father told him once.

Wolf instinct that would make him cautious and wary of danger near him.

All he knows is that Lady Morgan and his son. No, his nephew Aegon Targaryen would fight a civil war soon.

He felt anger towards Robert's decisions. He knows Vale since he was a little lad. Vale was beautiful if a not ancient house that had kings before Andals came to the land's centuries ago.

He couldn't tell his wife. Nor his children about the real reason why this wedding commences.

He was ordered by Robert to not to say anything.

He knows not if there is a chance that those children could die.

He knows that he kept his promise, but perhaps it is his punishment as well.

Ned thought, _'Are the Gods that cruel to him, or was this the reason why the Starks should never involve themselves in southern politics?'  
_

He walked down his halls as he paused then saw something. He stood and watch from the shadows.

Jon was comforting Lady Morgan in his embrace. Jon's arms wrapped in her body as if she could collapse any moment now.

Ned was about to walk away until he heard….

"Lady Arryn, you have to do this? You can always walk from this." Jon pleaded to her.

His betrothed shakes her head furiously. She quickly writes some sort of note and gave it to him.

"But what about the chances for ones' life? Your chances. I don't want you to die. You don't have to throw your life away. I could take you away from here." Jon grasps her shoulders as if he is trying to make her understand this situation. Ned gasps silently as if he felt his gut has been punch.

It was an odd feeling. Could Jon had thought they could run away and anger the King?

Lady Morgan gave him the second paper.

Ned did not know it says, but Jon looked at it the note. If he could, that note would have been burnt by his glare.

Jon sighs and dropped his head a bit.

Ned watches Lady Morgan walked calmly forward, and she held her hand on his cheek.

Jon sighs again. He simply leaned into her hand. He looked at her and say, "If you believe that this is your duty then I suppose I have a duty as well. You are going to be my wife. I'll fight for you."

Ned quickly walks away from the scene.

He needed to clear his head.

His feet have taken him to the godswoods where his heart tree is.

Ned paced around to try and think.

He couldn't help but think about how to secretly help them without letting everyone know?

Damn you, Robert.

Ned's mind is wandering, and he couldn't but imagine.

Did Rheagar said the same thing to Lyanna before?

Ned saw almost nostalgic that he could have seen it and wondered. Could he have prevented from happening?

He does not know.

All he could think of what if's or not. It does not matter anymore.

He looked at his God. The blood tears from its eyes and saw facial looks that would creep anyone away. Ned silently prayed, "Please protect them. Take my life if you must. Just leave them be."

Ned sighs and left the woods.

He just hoped that they heard his prayers.

What Ned didn't notice was. The wind blows strongly through the branches and leaves had fallen off more than they should.

All the animals hide into their nest and caves.

It is a storm coming their way.

* * *

**Sansa Stark**

Sansa Stark squealed in happiness. You know why she is engaged to her prince. Her king and future husband, crown prince Joffrey of House Baratheon.

She fell for him on the spot.

She would be his queen and give him beautiful children! It is all she could always dream about. Before she could daydream more.

Her father summons her.

"Sansa, your mother insisted that you check if the young bride is almost done," Father called to her. Sansa curtsy and left.

A frowned came to her face as she walked down the halls. She politely knocked on the door and a new face came.

This girl has blonde hair and blue eyes with an oval face. She is pretty enough to get attention from others. Sansa never saw her before.

She thought that this is probably a new servant that came from Vale like all the rest of them who decided to follow their Lords of the House to see Lady Morgan getting married.

It would appear that everyone in Vale loved and adore Lady Morgan. Sansa doesn't get it. What's so special about her?

"May I help you, my lady?" The maid questioned Sansa.

She answered, "My father wished to see if Lady Morgan is getting ready."

The maid was about to answer until a strong woman's voiced.

"Let the young lady enter. Might as well be prepared should anything happened." A woman voiced commanded the maid.

"Yes madam." The maid allowed Sansa to enter the room.

She saw Lady Morgan of Arryn House being prepared for the wedding. All the woman getting her ready to marry soon.

Sansa does not know what to think of her.

She sees Lady Morgan as a nobody. Yet she keeps the thoughts to herself. Her mother and Septa always say that it would be unladylike to think of such things. However, she can't help herself.

Father said that she is a lady of proud House.

Mother said that she is a daughter of Elbert Arryn and great-niece to Jon Arryn.

King Robert said that she would be marrying her bastard brother.

Sansa thinks that Lady Morgan was not pretty or anything at all. King Robert is wasting his time like the wedding when she should be the one marrying first.

Before Sansa had come here to check the bride, she watches from the sidelines that Father is greeting every bannermen of the North and some important ones from Vale came.

House of Royce had come.

House of Waynwood.

House Lynderly quickly came to the wedding.

House of Egen followed as well.

House of Hunter stood diligently like a soldier.

Queen Cersei wanted to move her children away from the wedding preparation. Sadly, that was not the case.

Princess Myrcella is also helping Lady Morgan. The King was insisted that she would help Lady Morgan getting ready.

Sansa doesn't see her mother there to help Lady Morgan. She heard from one of the kitchen maids that Lady Morgan refuses her Lady mother's help and waved her away like a servant.

She doesn't understand why she would dislike her mother very much.

Lady Anya Waynwood has taken her mother's place to assist the bride.

"You are the daughter of Lord Stark, are you?" Lady Anya questioned Sansa. She was in awe that Lady Waynwood focused on her task of tending the brides' hair while she questioned Sansa's identity.

"Yes, my lady. Sansa Stark, a pleasure to meet you all."

"Pleasure as mine as well."

"Is there anything I could do?" Sansa questioned Lady Anya.

"Not at the moment, child. I can handle it. I know the young Arryn's hair like the back of my hand." She joked as many ladies including Lady Morgan laugh a bit. If you could call it laughter as she notices her shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

She noticed that some girls are from Vale that Lady Morgan had chosen to be her ladies in waiting.

"Oh, hush child. You know that I could handle your hair." Lady Anya gave Lady Morgan a motherly tone.

Sansa decided to watch as she watches many other ladies tidying up everything. They all seemed eager to prepare for the wedding.

She couldn't help, but wonder how did she get all their respect like she was a Lord?

Her mother told her that Aunt Lysa ruled Vale as regent until her cousin is at that age, yet not one person said anything kind about her Aunt.

To Sansa think of herself beautiful that fit to be queen, yet she is inferior compare to Lady Morgan, she can be hailed as a queen among her people in Vale.

"Alright, Lady Arryn. All done." Lady Anya announced. Many women including Sansa saw something amazing.

Lady Morgan's hair is smooth like silk and waves down her hip. Her Blond hair shines like the sweet yellow flower that lays under the sun. She is wearing light make-up that made her blue eyes shine brightly. Her woman curves are showing off. Ivory silk wedding dress makes her move like a goddess.

Sansa stood there like an idiot. It is not fair why was she more beautiful than she?

'_This is humiliating,' _Sansa thought as she felt tears could come out. Truly, she never felt defeated before.

* * *

**Yohn Royce**

Lord Yohn Royce, also known as "Bronze Yohn", is the Lord of Runestone and a powerful bannerman of House Arryn.

When he first heard his Lady was getting married by King's order. He couldn't help, but fear for her life. He doesn't care if it is the King's orders and would be damned if this bastard of her husband mistreats her in any way. He would kill that husband of hers if he is the reason for making her sad.

Yet Honor bound him to keep his mouth shut for the sake of Lady Arryn.

He knows that Lady Morgan was always dutiful and smarter than anyone he has met before. He felt a bit sad that she would be making her own family soon,

Perhaps he viewed her as his daughter and that's why he was very protective of her.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_My Lord, a raven from Lady Morgan. It is from Winterfell I believe she is staying at the moment."_

_Yohn waved and thank the servant._

_He opened it and read the letter._

_It said:_

_To Lord Yohn of House Royce,_

_I implore you to come to Winterfell in need of your guidance. As stated, to be true, King Robert has decided to marry me off to Jon Snow as a pawn to his game. It would appear that Robert wished to use this wedding as a stage to start a Civil war.  
_

_King Robert wished to make sure Vale is still under the control of his reign. For you see, it could very well off believed that Lady Lysa Tully is no friend to King Robert and Vale itself.  
_

_I fear the worst is already happening._

_For there is a purpose of this could happen when the moment of Jon Arryn's death. His grace feared that Vale would be challenging him soon.  
_

_We all know that he is not without a true ally in Kingslanding with a den full of golden lions around him.  
_

_To do so, I must challenge the Mad fish to win the throne of Vale._

_No matter who the victor is. No one must seek revenge from any side if our death had happened._

_Please, Lord Yohn. Tell me if there is a chance, I could very well be betrayed by anyone including you from Vale would not support my claim._

_Come to the wedding in Winterfell. We must discuss this. I pray that your journey will be swift and kind.  
_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Little Bluebird._

_That was the nicknamed he gave her when she was a child. _

_Yohn's handshaking in rage as he crumbled the paper._

"_King Robert Baratheon, you truly crossed the line!" He hissed in anger._

* * *

Yohn quickly left his home and journey to Winterfell with many of his loyal house members.

Never in all his life would Lord Jon would approve this method.

Jon Arryn would never let his precious niece in harm's way.

Yohn will do what he can to fight for his Lady.

He gently walked to her door and knocked.

"My Lady it is time."

The door is opened and out came his little Bluebird.

She is truly radiated.

"My Lady, it would appear all eyes would be on you tonight." Yohn smiled at her happily. She blushed under his praise.

"I have been given the honor to escorted and give you a way to your husband." Lady Morgan smiled happily.

As they walked to the place where she will be married.

Lady Morgan is wearing her mother's old Arryn cloak.

He figured that it was Lady Anya Waynwood doing. Her mother was from the house of Waynwood and it would make sense that the monarch would keep something from her favorite daughter. As Yohn jokingly says her only favorite daughter.

Lady Morgan's mother was Cassana Waynwood daughter of Anya Waynwood.

There is the heart tree. So that is her husband to be. By the way, the lad is wearing, he bears the sigil now that he is legitimized. Yohn leads her to them.

Ned stepped forward.

"Who comes before the Old gods this night?"

He spoked, "Morgan of the house of Arryn comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered she comes to beg the blessings of Gods. Who comes to claim her?" He held the girl tightly as he could. He hoped that this is the right way.

Jon came forward,

"Jon of House Stark. Who gives her?"

"Yohn is also known as "Bronze Yohn", Lord of Runestone and bannerman of House Arryn."

Ned nodded at him as he turns to Lady Morgan. "Lady Morgan, will you take this man?"

Yohn looked at Bluebird as she took a deep breath. She nodded. She walked towards Lord Jon as he reaches out her hand to take. She tightly grasped it. They both stood together.

They both knelt to the Tree in silent prayer. Many of them prayed. Yohn Royce prayed that she will live long enough to be an old woman.

The couple has not said one word as they looked at each other. Jon gave a smile and Morgan gave a rather timid one in return.

'She's nervous, but she held herself up.' Yohn quietly noted. Jon Arryn would be very proud of his great-niece.

Jon unclasped her maiden cloak and hands it to Yohn. Then he wrapped a new cloak with a Stark sigil around her. Jon swept her into his arms.

He couldn't help but smile at this moment.

"Thank the Gods! It is finally over," Robert exclaimed loudly, which ruined the moment. Yohn frowned and he was not the only one. Many people in Vale were mad at him.

"Now on to the feasts," Many of the men and women cheered. Morgan's eyes shown fury. He managed to calm her down by holding her comfort.

"Don't worry, Bluebird. I'm sure that it would be over soon." Yohn's comforting words seem to calm her down.

Yohn decided to follow the couple into the halls.

The trustworthy ones in Vale are the only ones he knows can help the cause.

Lady Anya Waynwood.

Eon Hunter.

Jon Lynderly.

Ser Vardis Egen.

He walked to their table. He knows to judge by their looks. He took a seat at their table.

They swiftly looked at one and another. They too had received the raven.

_'We will be talked about after the wedding.'  
_

For now, that is.

* * *

**I hope the wait is worth it.  
**

**I prayed from the bottom of my heart that all of you are being safe from COVID-19.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
